patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sukanku Adventure 2 Saga
What About What Happened Chapter 1: Damiana's Awakening, Sukanku On the Run Chapter 2: The Prison Island Breakout, the Confrontation Chapter 3: Pyramid Base Infiltration, Next Stop Colony Phoenix Chapter 4: Colony Pheonix Hero vs. Dark Showdown Chapter 5: Race Against Time, Stop the Colony (Final Story) Epilogue: Both Planets Saved, Colony Destroyed & In Memory of Newly Reformed Anti Mei "More Coming Soon" Characters *Sukanku Star as Sonic *Patricia the Skunk *Parkisha the Skunk *Siri Reyes as Tails *NICOLE the Lynx as Tails *Emerald Neon as Knuckles *Julie-Su as Knuckles *Xiang-Ling Zhou as Amy *Mei Ling Zhou *Sanford *Damiana the Skunk (Anti Sukanku) as Shadow the Hedgehog *Ring-Ring as Rouge the Bat *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Vertigo *Vulcan the Vulture as Dr. Eggman *Specter as Dr. Eggman *Anti Mei as Dr. Gerald (Reformed/Deceased) *Anti Stocking as Maria *Nega Vezon & Nega Fenrakk as Biolizard/Biohazard *The Nega Piraka **Nega Zaktan **Nega Reidak **Nega Hakann **Nega Vezok **Nega Avak **Nega Thok Level Locations (In Story Order) *Anti City Hidden Military Base **Iron Gates (As Vulcan & Specter) **Vs. Anti BruteForce 9000 (As Damiana) *Mobius Desert/Green Lagoon (As Emerald & Julie-Su/Ring Ring & Sirens) *Anti City, Escape (As Sukanku) *Red Sandland (As Vulcan & Specter) *Anti City, Highway (As Damiana) *Vs. Anti BruteForce 2995 (As Sukanku) *Vulcan's Red SandLand Base, Quarters (As Ring Ring & Sirens) *Pheonix Colony, Construction (As Vulcan & Specter) *Anti Secuirty Prison (Island Prison) **Weapons Bed (As Vulcan & Specter) **Vs. Vulcan & Specter/Siri & NICOLE (As Siri & NICOLE/Vulcan & Specter) **Security Gates (As Siri & NICOLE) **Storage Room (As Ring Ring & Sirens) **Vs. Anti Crusherator-2468 (As Ring Ring & Sirens) **Forest (As Sukanku/Damiana) **Vs. Damiana/Sukanku (As Sukanku/Damiana) **Jungle Race (As Sukanku/Damiana) *Pumpkin Hill (As Emerald & Julie-Su) *Anti City **RoadRage Escape (As Siri & NICOLE) **Underground Mines (As Emerald & Julie-Su) **Route 101/Route 280 (As Siri & NICOLE/Ring Ring & Sirens) *Red SandLand, Railing Zone (As Damiana) *Vulcan's Red SandLand Base **Entrace (As Siri & NICOLE) **Pyramid Cave (As Sukanku, Patricia & Parkisha) **Dark Room (As Emerald & Julie-Su) **Vs. Nightmare Boom Boo (As Emerald & Julie-Su) **Vs. Cube Gorilla 9000 I (As Sukanku, Patricia & Parkisha) **Vs. Cube Gorilla 9000 II (As Vulcan & Specter) *Pheonix Colony **Outside Colony, Lava Pit (As Emerald & Julie-Su/Ring Ring & Sirens) **Vs. Ring Ring & Sirens/Emerald & Julie-Su (As Emerald & Julie-Su/Ring Ring & Sirens) **Eternal Engine (As Siri & NICOLE) **Loading Dock (As Vulcan & Specter) **Dark Hallway (As Sukanku, Patricia & Parkisha) **Vs. Vulcan & Specter/Siri & NICOLE II (As Siri & NICOLE/Vulcan & Specter) **Final Rush (As Sukanku, Patricia & Parkisha/Damiana) **Vs. Damiana/Sukanku II (As Sukanku, Patricia & Parkisha/Damiana) *Pheonix Colony (Final Story) **Colony Phoenix Core (As Siri & NICOLE, Vulcan & Specter, Ring Ring & Sirens, Emerald & Julie-Su & Sukanku, Patricia & Parkisha) **Vs. Nega Vezon & Nega Fenrakk (As Damiana & Parkisha) **Vs. Piraka Destroyer (as Sukanku, Patricia, Damiana & Parkisha) Bosses (In Story Order) *Anti BruteForce 9000 (As Damiana) *Anti IronKing 2995 (As Sukanku) *Vulcan & Specter/Siri & NICOLE I (As Siri & NICOLE/Vulcan & Specter) *Anti Crusherator 2468 (As Ring Ring & Sirens) *Damiana/Sukanku I (As Sukanku/Damiana) *Nightmare Boom Boo (As Emerald & Julie-Su) *Cube Gorilla 9000 I (As Sukanku, Patricia & Parkisha) *Cube Gorilla 9000 II (As Vulcan & Specter) *Ring Ring & Sirens/Emerald & Julie-Su (As Emerald & Julie-Su/Ring Ring & Sirens) *Vulcan & Specter/Siri & NICOLE II (As Siri & NICOLE/Vulcan & Specter) *Damiana/Sukanku (As Sukanku/Damiana) *Nega Vezon & Nega Fenrakk (As Damiana) *Piraka Destroyer (Final Boss) (As Sukanku, Patricia, Damiana & Parkisha) Trivia *This is not only the debut of Patricia & Sukanku's Super Saiyan 2 Forms, but also the debut of Super Damiana & Super Parkisha. *During the Saga, the differences in Sukanku Adventure 2 from Sonic Adventure 2 are as follows: **Battles between both fighters ended with a tie instead of a win / loss. **Sukanku makes to the boat but decides to find her anti self Damiana in the Prison Island jungles, before coming back to the boat. **Vulcan & Specter knows about Sukanku & Patricia's escape from death by Chaos Control back into the Phoenix earlier. **Damiana's Flashbacks in her showdown with Sukanku in the Phoenix that caused her to run away in tears, unaware of the Nega Piraka takeover. **Nega Vezon & the Nega Piraka were introduced in the beginning of the Final Story to take control early before their showdown with Damiana. **Instead of Damiana's death, Anti Mei, as Piraka Destroyer died with Nega Vezon & Nega Fenrahk after Anti Mei is saddened & horrified to find out about the whole truth that the conflict between Mobius & the Anties were already solved long ago & she doesn't even know about it, due to her previous death. Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game